Murders in the Rue Lanilor
The Murders in the Rue Lanilor is a quest received from Madam Eve at her brothel (Madame Eve's) on Lanilor Lane in Aleroth during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. This quest must be undertaken to access the Eerie Undercroft for the plot quest, To Find a Wizard. Walkthrough Refer to the Madame Eve's and Eerie Undercroft maps (far below) as needed. Rooms 101 and 102 While speaking with Madam Eve you learn there has been a series of gruesome murders in each room of her 'Inn'. She asks you to investigate. Head into room 101, where you find the remains of Folo, the pig farmer from Broken Valley Village. Mindread his pig Kevin to find the Enigmatic Blade (quest item) under the bed. In room 102 take the Weird Piece of Flesh (quest item) that is between the beds and loot the potions. The victims in this room are Derk and Dana, a newlywed couple that you might remember from the Broken Valley quest A Private Delivery. When you attempt to enter room 103, the guards tell you that Prince Michael's body is off limits. Return to Madam Eve and speak to her about the broken blade and the flesh. She sends you to Gofannon and Dr. West to learn more. This begins two sub-quests: The Blade Beneath the Bed & Nasty Necrolysis. Sub-quest: The Blade Beneath the Bed Gofannon is located outdoors at the Great Market, not far south of the Ministry and next to Gina. He says: "Whoever used this weapon must have had access to a century-old armoury. Unless he himself is more than a hundred years old! Hahaha! I'm sorry I can't be more specific, but there you have it. Still: never mind old blades, eh, Dragon Knight! I have the newest and sturdiest metal in stock!" This ends the sub-quest. Rewards: * 5632 exp and 900 gold * One choice of: 2815 exp, 900 gold, 1 creature part, 1 formula, 1 gem, 25 herbs, or 5 ore Sub-quest: Nasty Necrolysis Dr. West is a necromancer who can be found in the basement of the Circle of Trust Inn in Mardaneus Plaza. Head south from Gofannon, across the bridge, down the elevator, and the inn is to your right (west). He says: "Oh, what a fantastic specimen! Yes, the aroma is unmistakable. And that soft, spongy texture: quite exquisite. This, my friend, is the deathless, lifeless tissue of a very rare type of undead: a 'natural undead' to use layman's terms: a creature that lives after death without the influence of any necromantic magic. No verified case has surfaced in as long as a good seven decades if my memory serves me well. There was a sighting in Aleroth back then, and again in a nearby graveyard. That's what you're dealing with, no doubt about it. How very exciting for you! A true undead!" This ends the sub-quest. Rewards: * 5632 exp and 900 gold * One choice of: 2815 exp, 900 gold, 1 creature part, 1 formula, 1 gem, 25 herbs, or 5 ore Sub-quest: Dust to Dust Return to Madame Eve's and tell the guards outside room 103 what you've learned about the evidence to receive the key to Prince Micheal's room. Enter the room, loot the chest in the northwest corner and the corpse in the southeast corner. Pick up the Pixie Dust (quest item) next to the bed to begin the sub-quest Dust to Dust. Show the dust to Madam Eve and she sends you to Chanelle to find out more about it. Chez Chanelle is west of Madame Eve's, on the south side of the street just past Sir Gula's House (Ransid is sitting on a bench near the door). When asked about the powder Chanelle says: "Probably one of those 'delicate creams' I make for her gone bad and pulverized. Can I have a look? Hmmm, no, this is different. It's ... it's Pixie Dust! This is very rare indeed. Did you know, Dragon Knight, this powder was used in various powerful potions, but also, by those who could afford it, simply as a means to cover up stains of all sorts? The latter effect was reversible though, if you had the right essences. I actually have some, so here you go! Perhaps there are secrets to be discovered where you found it." Chanelle gives you a flacon containing some Anti-Pixie Dust (quest item). Return to Madame Eve's and you'll discover that the undead creature has returned during your absence, killing the guards and stealing the previous victims' corpses. Use the Anti-Pixie Dust in room 103 to complete the sub-quest. Rewards: * 5632 exp and 900 gold * One choice of: 2815 exp, 900 gold, 1 creature part, 1 formula, 1 gem, 25 herbs, or 5 ore Eerie Undercroft Follow the trail of blood to find a button on the room's southern wall (east of the bed), which reveals the Eerie Undercroft trapdoor under the bed. Head inside, but be wary of the water on the ground around you because it is poisonous. Jump forward, then quickly turn left (south) and jump again. You'll be attacked by Sewer Slimes and Guardians, which you'll also find scattered throughout the area. At the junction proceed east, jumping onto the platforms as they appear (beware of the poisonous water below you). At the end of the hall you'll find a chest; open it to acquire a crystal and some random loot. There are 2 malachite ore veins in the water next to the wall directly east from where you can jump to the first platform. Return to the junction, go a few steps south and turn right (west). Go forward, and turn right (north) towards the door ahead. Quicksave before entering the room, where you'll encounter the undead knight Rotha. She speaks briefly, then summons several guardians. Loot her crystal after winning the ensuing fight. Leave the room, return to the junction, and go south. You'll soon reach a door with pedestals on each side. Place the crystals on the pedestals to open the door that leads to Zombie Jake (a familiar name to those who played Divine Divinity). Enter the large room, which contains more poisonous water, along with Zombie Jake and several Ghouls and Guardians. Approaching Jake begins a dialogue. He can be mindread, hinting that disturbing the graves and defeating the dead buried there is the only way to harm him. You may wish to summon your creature and/or other minions to keep Jake and friends busy while you focus on the graves. Turn right and activate the blue grave marker on the room's northern wall, killing Zombie Derk and Zombie Dana when they rise from the grave. Jump to the central area of the room's southern wall and activate the tombstone, killing Zombie Folo when he rises. Next, get to the southeast corner of the room and activate Prince Michael's tombstone, killing Zombie Micheal when he rises as well. Jake will now be vulnerable to attack. Killing Jake spawns a loot bag and a small chest on the altar near the center of the room. The small chest contains a Malachite Gem and Zombie Jake's Ring, a quest item needed for To Find a Wizard. You may want to search the room for several ore veins, some herbs, and another chest that contains the Corpse-stained Manuscript (book) and random loot. Return to Madame Eve's. (Note: You will be teleported to an arena in the Plains of Hypnerotomachia for a confrontation with Bellegar when attempting to leave the Eerie Undercroft after acquiring Jake's ring. Behrlihn heals you occasionally while you slay an onslaught of Abyss Guardians. You are teleported back afterwards.) Speak to the proprietor of the brothel to complete the quest. Rewards Quest rewards: * 7920 exp, 1600 gold, 2 skill books * Two choices of: 3960 exp, 1600 gold, 1 charm, 1 formula, 2 gems, 1 jewelry, or 2 potions Total Rewards (including sub-quests): * 24816 exp, 4300 gold, 2 skill books * Up to 12405 additional exp or 4300 additional gold or various items Maps Map of Madame Eve's brothel: Map of Eerie Undercroft: Trivia * The Murders in the Rue Lanilor is a reference to an Edgar Allan Poe short story, The Murders in the Rue Morgue. Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance Quests Category:Aleroth Quests